Keif Reed
Keif Reed is a RED phantom Medic Freak created by Fangzarie. He is a nomadic wanderer who is nonviolent unless provoked. Keif's battle theme is Second Maritime Battle - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD [OST]. His appearance theme is Donkey Kong Country-13 Life in the Mines. Origin At one point in the past, Keif was a normal RED Medic who worked as an explorer. He often found various artifacts and trinkets that sometimes held magical properties. One of his adventures led to the discovery of a strange Blighted Beak mask. As soon as he put it on his face, Kief experienced a change he never had before. While he was granted numerous powers beyond his wildest dreams. Little did Kief know that his humanity was sacrificed in exchanged for power. The longer he wore the mask, his mind deteriorated. Eventually, the mask itself drove Keif insane to the point where he could barely recognize friend from foe, he attacked anyone who came near him. Sometime later a mysterious duo came upon Keif's existence and captured the troubled freak. After subjecting him to experiment after terrible experiment the last drop of Keif's sanity cracked and he attacked the two. He did not kill them however, instead he turned them into the first ever Keiflings. Appearance and Personality Keif appears to be a typical RED Medic (may change) wearing a Blighted Beak, Vicar's Vestments, and the Das Blutliebhaber. While Keif isn't completely evil, he isn't completely good, either. Although he retains some degree of his original compassionate and empathetic personality, his actions depend on what he is feeling at the moment, due to having had lost most of his sanity. He can be either helpful or harmful depending on the situation. Whenever he sees someone injured, Keif somehow feels compelled to help him out, whether said person is a Freak or a mercenary. Unlike most Freaks, he prefers to stay away from human contact; he often avoids other Freaks especially those that act more violent. Powers and Abilities Keif can turn the living undead. He practices dark magic and knows tons of spells. His presence boasts a dark foreboding aura, as if something or someone was in terrible danger. Giving off the feeling of inescapable fear. Sometimes this aura can paralyze lower level freaks in their tracks. One of Keif's less commonly used powers is his ability to interfere with, or tamper with the minds of his opponent. He can instill complete fear, blindness or utter rage without any visual or physical contact. Coupled with this ability he can create mental images that would be described as some to be "jumpscares." These could shock and scare lesser freaks or unaware mercs One of Keif's more notable powers is his ability to summon strange smaller medics which resemble him almost exactly with the exception of instead of a vicar's vestments they wear Ramses Regalia. these Keifling, once summoned will do whatever Keif asks them to without question. He can summon up to fourteen at a time, anymore would completely exhaust his energy. Usually he only summons four which is a safe cushion for his health. These Keiflings act as eyes or ears for Keif when hey are far away, he is able to see and hear things through them and in some cases he is even able to articulate through them! Keif can turn almost anyone into one of his many tiny look alikes. These transformed mercs will change team color, become the medic class and they will now have a Blighted Beak or equivalent cosmetic on their face. Keif usually makes friends just to turn them into experiments later, but this doesn't mean he hates or wishes them dead. Usually it means he’s grown quite attached to the merc or freak he’s around and feels them worthy of toying with. Keif often uses his teleportation to get around and away from unwanted battles. In addition to this he can throw energy balls that can almost knockout most opponents with one hit. However, these balls are usually for defensive purposes as they do not have that far a range. Keif's energy balls deal the most damage from shots in close quarters. They have enough force to be able to drive straight through solid metal. Which could spell the end for most unprepared opponents. In addition to energy balls Keif can use his life force or health to make energy shields or force fields around himself or his Keiflings. These shields are almost impenetrable and can be created at any time. Along with this is his ability to hover and glide for short distances at a time. The only reason he is able to do this is because of his basic ability to use other typical forms of magic. Faults and Weaknesses There are severe flaws in most if not all of Keif's abilities. His mind manipulation usually, if not always, requires for Keif to become perfectly still in order to gain enough concentration to enter the subconscious of his opponent. This could leave him wide open if attacked by multiple opponents at once. In addition, if the opponent has some sort of counter-attack ready, or is not affected by mental attacks, Keif will be unable to use this ability and will often waste time trying. The severe dark aura Keif emits could give off his position to more hostile freaks able to sense his presence allowing them to become prepared beforehand. Even normal mercs can feel this emission and plan a counter measure before he even has time to engage. In order to summon a Keifling, Keif looses a large chunk of his own health, likewise if they are dispelled his health will return. However if a Keifling is destroyed in battle his health will not return making this a very risky method of attack. Since Keiflings will attack whatever they are told to attack, this can often get them killed against stronger opponents as they are extremely weak individually. In order to transform opponents into Keiflings, Keif must weaken them by a substantial amount almost to the point of death. In most cases against normal opponents this is an easy task, however against stronger opponents this could prove difficult if not impossible. Most of Keif's stronger attacks are close ranged, while his long ranged use of Keiflings is dangerous to himself. His physical strength and speed match that of a normal medic, faster and more bulkier enemies could wipe him out easily while in turn unprepared opponents could get mowed down by his sheer wit, magic and trickery alone. Keif cannot excessively use his force fields in combat as that would drain his energy too fast. Using them to counter stronger attacks and blasts is usually the safest measure for him. If he uses this shield too much his power will momentarily shut down reducing him to status of a normal medic. Because of the nature of Keif's powers he is incapable of self regeneration like most medics Keiflings Keiflings are the much smaller and essentially weaker clones of Keif. He summons them in battle or to distract potential opponents. Origin Little know that the Keiflings have always existed since ancient times. Because the Keiflings often look exactly like their master, it is often believed that they are living elements of the inner psyche of whomever wears the mask. This may be why the Keiflings have different personalities. However, this theory is offset by another theory that portrays the Keiflings as physical embodiments of the mask's power itself. This is proven by the fact that despite Keiflings being under the control of their master, they never stray too far from the mask. What is known is that anyone who finds the mask will end up having the power to control and make their own army of Keiflings. Appearance and Personality While Keiflings slightly resemble their master, each one has a personality all their own and may look slightly different from the other. For some strange reason or another their beaks are different colors, however no two Keiflings with the same beak color can be summoned at the same time. In addition to following Keif's orders Keiflings seem to follow their own hierarchy. Beak color seems to play a major factor in which ones are, strong, faster and attack first. The scale looks like this Top of the scale being the weakest to the bottom which are the stronger. The natural color of the blighted beak mask is usually worn by neutrally strong Keiflings. When no previous attack order has been given, Keiflings tend to socialize and play roughly with one another, engaging in needless pretend battles that Keif often has to stop. Keiflings are mischievous and enjoy pulling pranks on others.They have a mostly one track mind and will usually only listen to Keif. However they are easily attracted to small morsels and offerings of food,of which will keep any Keifling busy for some time. Powers and Abilities Keiflings, even when alone can pose somewhat of a threat, though not much as they would collectively. Their most used ability is a type of supersonic screech. This ability can be heard several miles away, up close its intensity can rival that of a "sewer medic," with the only difference being that it can make an opponent deaf rather than their head exploding. Much like Keif, Keiflings can teleport from place to place. Unlike Keif they can both fly and camouflage. Their camouflage acts much like a Spys cloak. While it is active Keiflings are completely undetectable. When used in succession with their ability to fly Keiflings can move from place to place in short spans of time completely unnoticed. While not as lethal as some of their other abilities, a Keiflings bite is usually their last resort. Strong enough to snap bones, one quick bite can sever limbs in seconds. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being clones Keiflings need food and water. They prefer raw meat and have been known to chew or devour one another. This does not hurt Keif however, because it just transfers one energy source to another. Keiflings need to consume a large amount of meat while they are summoned or they will slowly lose energy until they die of starvation. Because Keiflings are linked to Keif's health if they are ever defeated in battle he will sustain that lost health and be incapable of healing. Similarly if Keif is killed, they will become dispelled which was probably obvious. Keiflings cannot unsummon themselves. This makes them unable to escape when they are faced against an obvious losing situation. Because of a Keiflings short attention span they often lose interest in fights. Against more persistent freaks this could cause them to be killed. Metal Beak Metal Beak is a specific Keifling, incidentally summoned. Origin Metal Beak was summoned by Keif when he was on the brink of death. After it was summoned Metal Beak killed the attacking Scunt, then quickly turned to attack the other Keiflings around it. Keif managed to chase Metal Beak away but found himself unable to call it back to the mask. Metal Beak is the only Keifling of its kind and it is unclear what gender it is. It is thought to be the physical manifestation of the masks anger and fear. Appearance and Personality Metal Beak like most other Keiflings resembles Keif with the exception of a few cosmetics. Metal Beak wears the "Byted Beak" with piercing red eyes, other than that Metal Beak is completely alike to other keiflings in appearance. Metal Beak is slightly bigger than the average Keifling. For some odd reason Metal Beak is completely independent of Keif's control. While following the initial order afterwards it may go completely out of control and attack other Keiflings around it. It has been known to even attack Keif himself in a fit of rage. Metal Beak is wild and often can be found roaming by itself. Unlike most other Keiflings Metal Beak prefers to hunt alone. It is almost incapable of working with other Keiflings or else it will attack them.K Powers and Abilities Metal Beak is powerful enough to fight on its own without the help of any other Keifling. In fact Metal Beak prefers to fight alone and may attack anyone helping it almost out of the blue. Just like any other Keifling it possesses the same type of supersonic screech though at a higher frequency then the rest. Unlike the other Keiflings Metal Beak cannot camouflage, however he can both fly and teleport. Instead Metal Beak has the ability to hypnotize its opponents. This hypnotism last long enough for Metal Beak to dive in and deliver a lethal bite to the throat or any of its other abilities. While not being able to camouflage like other Keiflings, Metal Beak does have a keen sense of smell and is capable of tracking down prey from several miles away. Faults and Weaknesses Like any other Keiflings, Metal Beak must consume copious amounts of energy to survive. He prefers raw meat, however Metal Beak would much rather devour other Keiflings. Metal Beak has devoured many other Keiflings and chooses to hunt them first if they are around. Because Metal Beak often refuses to follow Keif's orders, it is easy for it to find itself in trouble. While it is possible for Metal Beak to listen to Keif completely it is very unlikely especially if there are other Keiflings around. Because Metal Beak refuses to work with other Keiflings, when it is outmatched Keif is usually unable to summon other Keiflings to help it in battle. Just like all the other Keiflings, Keif's energy is connected to Metal Beak as well. Reasonably so, when Metal Beak is injured Keif can feel its pain and take damage. This is bad because when Metal Beak is not around Keif will seemingly stagger from unknown damage that most likely is from Metal Beak being injured elsewhere since Keif cannot call it back to the mask. Trivia There is 150 Keiflings in total, equivalent to how much health a medic normally has. If all of Keif's Keiflings are destroyed he will die and become dragged back into the mask, eventually he will respawn from the mask after a while. Unless the mask is shattered or broken. Notable Videos *RU READY FO THE MEDIIC (only Keif) Category:Medics Category:Freaks made by Fangzarie Category:Freaks made in Source Filmmaker Category:RED Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Humanoids Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Freaks needing help with powers Category:Freaks needing story development